


【AWM】种颗草莓炫一炫

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 就是祁醉啪啪啪种草莓 借着于炀直播炫耀一下，顺便发个微博的事





	【AWM】种颗草莓炫一炫

**Author's Note:**

> 渣文笔警告  
> ooc警告！！！！！

在某一个比赛结束后月黑风高的夜晚，HOG基地一队前队长的宿舍一如既往的传出了少儿不宜的喘息声。  
“忍不住就咬着我肩膀～”宿舍隔音一般，现任队长脸皮薄成糯米纸，情到深处死死咬住嘴唇不敢叫出来，前老畜牲队长坏心眼的在现任队长耳边一边舔一边诱导。  
于炀被体内的高频率活塞运动带来的快感刺激得微微颤抖，忍不住想叫出来，一口咬在了祁醉肩膀上。  
祁醉轻声笑了一下，知道于炀要到了，一边加快了频率，一边在于炀脖子上种下一颗形状完美颜色红艳的草莓。  
……  
第二天下午，于炀睡醒感觉浑身酸痛并不想动，但想起这段时间比赛欠下的直播时常，不得已软着腰起床去直播。  
因为放假训练室里只有祁醉一个人在无聊的直播。  
“嗯，他在睡觉，昨晚运动了一下。”  
“大好年华不在床上过才是误了青春。”  
“估计他快起来了吧。”  
“嗯，起来直播，他欠了不少时常，要补上。”  
于炀站在门口，听着祁醉的各种骚话是一点都不想进训练室了……  
犹豫了一下，还是进了训练室。  
“他来了～我去陪他直播，你们看他也一样的～”  
祁醉干脆的下了直播，假装刚才什么也没说。  
“队长……”于炀看着祁醉一脸人畜无害的样子一时间不知道说什么好，默默坐下开机直播，祁醉就坐在他身边看着他直播，于炀已经习惯了，带着隔音耳机也不开麦，一如既往的面无表情。  
祁醉看见于炀脖子上的草莓，心里蠢蠢欲动，总觉得该干点什么，思考了下，打开手机抻开领口漏出一个牙印，自拍了一张，然后对着正在直播的于炀拍了一张，打开微博。  
一分钟以后于炀的直播间弹幕瞬间爆炸。  
【啊啊啊啊啊，我果然没看错！是草莓啊啊啊啊！】  
【炀神！！！！你不能总这样被老畜牲欺负啊！！！！！】  
【好性感啊！！！！】  
【你个老畜生！！！放开炀神让我来！！！】  
于炀一脸迷茫地看着弹幕，回头看了一眼挂着流氓笑容玩手机的祁醉，心里有了不好的预感，直接打开微博，于炀脸瞬间红透了。  
Drunk：［图片］［图片］我给你种下下一颗小草莓，你却咬了我一口？  
热评第一是花落Knight-Flower ：退役老狗逼又特么发狗粮？！Youth白天不理你，你就这么找存在感？！  
下边粉丝的评论各种黄色内容于炀根本没眼看，直接退出了微博。  
看完微博于炀才发现自己脖子上有一个非常明显的吻痕，弹幕也不敢看直接关了直播。  
委屈地盯着祁醉，用小腿碰了碰祁醉，祁醉一脸坏笑抬头：“于队，怎么？不直播补时长了？”  
“你…你怎么什么都发呀……”明明是责怪的话被于炀带着委屈的语气说出来一点气势也没有了。  
“今天基地就咱们俩，你直播也不理我。”祁醉开始恶意卖惨转移话题。  
“没有不理你么…欠了好多时长呢……”于炀不自知地被带入陷阱。  
“我不发微博你看都不看我一眼。”祁醉继续控诉。  
“现在看你呢……”  
祁醉看着于炀瞬间没了气场的样子感觉自己再做人就天理不容了。  
没再跟于炀说话直接把于炀抱起来向宿舍走去。  
“今天他们都不在，大好时光直播太浪费了！”  
“队长…白天……唔…唔……”于炀嘴被堵住了。  
“好不容易放假，床上过挺好的～嘘～再说话我还发微博～”  
论坛上于炀帝国狼犬的人设正在一点一点崩塌。  
论坛首页【以后只要有老畜牲在我是不是再也看不到炀神直播了？】帖子一路飘红。

几公里外的总部，刚汇报完的贺小旭一打开手机瞬间爆炸“祁醉我、操、你大爷！！！就不能消停一天嘛！！！我的太太粉啊啊啊！！！”


End file.
